


(podfic) Lust Sick

by vamprav



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven Deadly Sins may be defeated, but Dean's been feeling a little funny ever since his grapple with Lust. It becomes more than he can bear, and, well, Sam's just one bed over... Warnings: dub-con of the sex-or-die variety, and a bit of the one-guy's-asleep variety. Spoilers through Season 3 Episode 1.</p>
<p>Length: 21:46</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic) Lust Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lust Sick](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52367) by WrenClayton. 



Download: [here](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B8EjOpVNCNUvbF9aaW1zb3ZBcnc/edit)

I apologize for back round noise and stuttering and any mistakes.


End file.
